


Кто-то, кому я нужен

by tobichikun



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Teen Romance, gantu is hella gay, reuben is hella gay, stitch is a shitty brother but he tries his best
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobichikun/pseuds/tobichikun
Summary: Мирок Рубена - это старый коттедж на окраине города, и он не помнит, когда он чувствовал себя там как дома. Бесконечные ссоры родителей ежедневно проедали мозги. С каждой вспышкой гнева брата и ударом его кулака мальчик чувствовал, как их братская связь из детства все рвется и рвется. Рубен чувствует как его собственная семья травит и душит его, а отчий дом превращается в его персональный ад. Но если ему есть куда сбежать и с кем разделить пару сендвичей, значит все не так уж и плохо, да?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, не уверена, что закончу эту работу, но я давно мечтала что-то такое написать и порадовать односельчан фандома. Очень надеюсь, что не разочаруюсь в этой истории и не удалю ее. Что я еще могу сказать, пожелайте мне удачи!

Знаете ли вы это чувство, когда наконец-то возвращаетесь домой к любящей семье после долгого дня на работе или в школе? А может вам знакомо то приятное чувство единства и тепло в сердце, когда ваши родные сидят за столом на празднике с вами, шутят, смеются, слушают байки главы семейства о работе, а мама не устает хвалить вашу еду? Или быть может вы знаете какого это, чувствовать себя нужным и особенным когда ваш брат, говорит что вы его лучший друг и что он хочет стать похожим на вас?

  


– Твой младший сын растет будущим уголовником, а старший безработным алкоголиком! Я одна тащу всю семью, готовлю, стираю, убираю, хожу разбираться с директором школы, воспитываю двоих оболтусов, а тебе хоть бы хны! Они и твои дети тоже, Джамба! Сделай наконец хоть что-нибудь! – Бьющаяся об грязный кафель чашка звучит аккомпанементом звенящему визгу разъяренной матери, и мальчик в желтой футболке зажимает уши, но эхо бьет внутри черепа.

  


– Я единственный приношу в дом хоть какую-то копейку. Почему после тяжелого рабочего дня я должен выслушивать твои причитания? Ты дома целый день, поэтому ты должна заниматься хозяйством, и к твоему сведению, ты их мать, и дети это твоя обязанность!

  


Если вы знаете вышеперечисленные чувства, или хотя бы одно из них, то что ж, вы счастливый человек. В отличие от вечного второстепенного героя драматического театра семьи Джукиба и по-совместительству будущего безработного алкоголика Рубена.

  


«Заебали своими криками, я Кобейна расслышать даже на полной громкости не могу» - Рубен раздраженно фыркает и выключает плеер. Ему хочется тишины, но черта с два мамуля и папуля заткнутся, ведь мамуля еще не закончила тираду о том, что дома она принимает пациентов и быть психологом (довольно дерьмовым, в свете того, кем растут ее дети) тяжкий труд а тут еще и два раздолбая, мешающих жить. А папуля должен обязательно сказать, что ей самой нужно мозгоправу и что Венди станет для них гораздо лучшей матерью. И конечно, куда без упоминания о том, что Венди — грязная шлюха, членодевка, а папуля просто педик во всех смыслах этого слова. А после этого по идее должна быть вишенка на торте: разногласия о том, кто кому лучшие годы жизни сильнее попортил. И может быть, возможно после этого они выдохнутся и завалят наконец хлеборезки.

  


Когда животные крики утихают, Рубен вслушивается в звуки шагов. Мистер и миссис Джукиба (он может называть их мамой и папой только во время приступов желчи) расходятся. Дальше хлопает дверь — Стич уходит к своей подружке плакаться, и это очень важно, потому что если Рубен попадется на глаза младшему брату ему мало не покажется (долгая история о том, но суть в том, что братец видел, как Рубен мило беседовал с Венди Пликли, нынешней любовницей или любовником главы семейства, и теперь считает его врагом народа).Рубен смотрит в окно и ждет, когда мотоцикл Стича отъедет на приличное расстояние от дома. К слову, едет он на северо-восток, так что вау, Рубен угадал, брат действительно едет скулить в уши Энджел. А до этого Рубен угадал, что мистер и миссис Джукиба рано или поздно выжрут друг другу нервы и подадут на развод, и снова вау, на прошлой недели под бутылку вина миссис Джукиба рассказала ему, как она нашла хорошего адвоката по семейным делам и он сказал, что оставить супруга с голой задницей на улице будет просто расплюнуть. Хоть в гадалки иди.

 

Когда пациенты этого дурдома расходятся по своим делам, Рубен наконец-то переодевается, надевает кроссовки с самой толстой подошвой чтобы не проткнуть ногу осколками, и уходит. Ему нужно сбежать из этой психушки, и к счастью, ему есть куда сбегать.

  


* * *

  


Тишина. Приятная, нет, блаженная тишина царила в просторной гостинице и Рубен по-хозяйски развалился на красном диване со вздохом облегчения. Стыдно признаться (а хотя нет, нихрена не стыдно), но даже здесь Рубен больше чувствовал себя как дома, нежели в футуристическом коттедже на берегу моря, где он жил со своей недосемьей. Здесь ему всегда были рады, угощали чем-то вкусным, интересовались его жизнью. И что немаловажно, не обсуждали с утра до ночи Стича, и то, как он то выиграл соревнование по боксу, то дал леща кому-то в школе без причины.

  


– Снова родные цапаются? – тишину нарушает басовый голос. Рубен, не переводя взгляда с потолка на хозяина дома, полушепотом отвечает:

  


– Тссс. Дай моим ушам отдохнуть, Ганту. Хочу еще насладиться тишиной.

  


Рубен и Ганту сидят друг напротив друга в молчании около двух минут. Когда звон в мозгах утихает и Рубен чувствует себя освежившимся, он опускает голову и смотрит на друга. Вид брата по несчастью сейчас примерно той степени паршивости, как миссис Джукиба заявила, что теперь вся семья будет питаться только эко-дерьмом и салатами.

  


– Хэй, здоровяк, что это с тобой? – Рубен сдерживает вопрос о том, почему бицепсы, которыми так любит красоваться Ганту сейчас закрыты длинными рукавами, а обычно идеально-уложенные черные волосы похожи на старую метлу, – чего нос повесил? Ваша команда опять проиграла матч и тренер Хамстервилль повесил вину на тебя?

  


Голубые глаза не переводят взгляд на Рубена, и это не очень приятно. Ганту поджимает губы, и жмет в руках декоративную подушку пытаясь подыскать слова.

  


– Что, опять папаша навалял из-за того, что ты не хочешь в военное училище?

  


Ганту молча кивнул. Рубен никогда не знал, что делать в такие моменты. Он хотел подойти к другу и как герой фильма взять в ладони его лицо, проницательно посмотреть на него, и сказать что-то вроде «он не может помыкать тобой и ты должен слушать твое сердце», вот только Рубен не был героем фильма, как он уже говорил, он всего лишь второстепенный персонаж дерьмового драматического театра. А так же он никогда не понимал, что значит эта чушь «слушать свое сердце». Поэтому он ничего не говорил. Он просто уговаривал себя, что Ганту как-то выкрутится и останется в Кауаи. Как не поверни, а Рубен был слишком труслив для того, чтобы хотя бы подумать о том, что он снова будет один. Так же он был слишком труслив для того, чтобы признаться Ганту, что без него жизнь опять превратится в сущий ад, поэтому в комнате опять повисла тишина. Но на этот раз не приятная и блаженная тишина спокойствия, а просто неудобная пауза.

  


– Эх… Неважно. Придумаю что-нибудь.

  


– Только не навреди себе слишком сильным мозгованием, – Рубен хихикнул собственной шутке, но увидев выражение лица Ганту понял, что это было неуместно. Но как Рубену казалось, это все равно лучше, чем если бы они вместе взялись рвать волосы на голове и жаловаться на несправедливость жизни.

  


– Каким же мудаком ты можешь порой быть.

  


Рубен пожал плечами. Извиняться за грубость было не в его стиле.

  


– Что правда, то правда, – Рубен встал с дивана и направился на кухню, – вот что, стальной гигант, я приготовлю нам сендвичей и попкорн. А ты иди подбери нам парочку ужастиков или что-то из фантастики. Нам с тобой надо отвлечься, а потом мы с тобой придумаем, что делать со всей этой горой дерьма, в которую злодейка-судьба окунает нас головой. Только прошу тебя, никаких мюзиклов, романтических комедий, и уж тем более мелодрам, потому что я сегодня не в настроении успокаивать твои рёвы от того, что какой-то чел изменил главной героине.

  


– В тот раз это был Хатико, и я вовсе не ревел!

  


– Да-да, – ответил с кухни Рубен, – тебе просто что-то в глаз попало, я помню. Все, я уже разогреваю плиту, будут тебе твои любимые сендвичи с яйцом, а ты топай искать киношки и принеси подушек помягче. Ты же знаешь, как часто я засыпаю во время фильмов.

  


Как это чаще всего бывает, Ганту выбрал откровенно дерьмовые фильмы с кучей сюжетных дыр, тупыми персонажами, дешевыми спецэффетами и как же без этого, высосанной из пальца драмой. И конечно же, здоровяк был в восторге от всего этого. Спасибо хоть что не титаник. Но надо сказать, Рубену нравилось слушать его эмоциональные комментарии и смотреть, как Ганту кричит чтобы герои не шли на встречу невероятно тупой смерти. Сцены с мясом хоть как-то разбавляли тупой сюжет, и пожалуй были единственными интересными моментами. А еще было забавно смотреть как Ганту наигранно фыркал, чтобы казаться смельчаком.

  


– Тоже мне, ужасы называется.

  


– Мой домашний кетчуп и то больше на кровь похож.  


  


Может Рубен понятия не имел о том, какого это, возвращаться домой к любящей семье. Может все семейные праздники заканчивались тем, что миссис Джукиба напивался в говно и начинала винить главу семейства во всех грехах человечества. Может младший братец не считал его лучшим другом, и уж точно не хотел стать как похожим на него.

  


Так вот, это все не имело значение, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Рубен мог сбежать из своего убогого мирка к Ганту. Его семья может сколько угодно не обращать на него внимания, Стич может срываться на нем как угодно, а Энджел может пользоваться им как носовым платком, которым можно вытереть слезы после очередной ссоры с вышеуказанным Стичем, а потом забыть о нем, пока не понадобится снова пожаловаться на нерадивого бойфренда, ему плевать. Пле-ва-ть. Они больше никогда не смогут заставить Рубена почувствовать себя одиноким и ничтожным, с тех пор как у него есть друг, с которым всегда можно отвлечься от дерьмовой жизни и перекусить чем-то вкусным под отстойный ужастик.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

К середине третьего фильма уже пошла романтическая линия, и как это часто бывает, Рубен задремал к самой развязке. Как обычно, несмотря на ту гору подушек на диване его голова лежала на согнутых, уже затекших коленях Ганту. И его нос упирался прямо в синяк.

Надо сказать, Рубен не был тяжелым, хоть и был полным (даже не думайте спрашивать, откуда Ганту это знает) и его можно было бы одной левой подхватить и переложить, а он бы даже не заметил. Но почему-то Ганту позволял ему спокойно сопеть лежа на его коленях и просто вслушивался в бормотание мальчика, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит на экране. Как и все люди наверное, Рубен выглядел совсем другим, когда спал. Мирным, что ли? Да, именно так. Не выдавая саркастичных шуток, без обычной своей лукавой ухмылочки, и с закрытыми глазами он выглядел мирным. И было что-то забавное в том, как он поддергивает бровями и бормочет сквозь сон что-то непонятное. Это странно, жутко и наверное даже мерзко, но почему-то Ганту нравилось смотреть на него спящего.

Стоило Ганту отвернуться от друга к телевизору, так он почувствовал, как голова на его коленях воротится и дергается. Рубен тревожно мычал во сне, словно пытаясь кричать.

– Эм… Рубен? – Ганту аккуратно потряс мальчика за плечо, от чего тот вздрогнул.

– Нет… Нет… Помогите, – едва разберимо бормотал Рубен сквозь сон. Твою ж мать, вот теперь это действительно жутко.

– Рубен! – Ганту резко поднял его за шиворот и встряхнул, – что с тобой?

Заспанные черные глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь него и оглядели комнату. Рубен сделал пару глубоких вздохов и наконец подал голос:

– Я-я что заснул?

– Спал как бурый медведь зимой, а потом начал дергаться и жутко бормотать во сне. Я собственной ноги теперь не чувствую.

– Что? – сон окончательно сошел с глаз Рубена и тот сконфуженно посмотрел на Ганту, – погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что я… Спал у тебя на коленях?

Ганту нервно усмехнулся.

– Ну… Эм… В целом, в общей картине…

– И ты не разбудил меня сразу? – глаза Рубена загорелись и он подвинулся к Ганту, – О-о-о, это так мило с твоей стороны! Кто же знал, что ты можешь быть таким галантным и деликатным джентльменом?

Пока Ганту искал, что ответить и думал в целом о том, как ему вообще реагировать на такое, Рубен задорно хихикал, совсем забыв о том, что только что ему снился кошмар.

– Да ты… Ты… – в порыве возмущения от смеха друга Ганту не знал что и сказать, – да должны же быть хоть какие-то границы у твоих идиотских шуточек! Когда ты прекратишь наконец это ребячество?

– Когда… Когда… – Рубен наконец смог совладать со своим смехом, – когда ты прекратишь так реагировать, вот когда. Серьезно, биг Джи, ты бы видел свою рожу. Жаль, что сфоткать не успел.

Ганту хотел как-то саркастично ответить ему, но в их команде хохмачом и хозяином подвешенного языка без костей был вовсе не он. Если Рубен за словом в карман не лез, и не упускал возможности сострить, то Ганту ничего не оставалось, кроме как назвать его придурком, или и вовсе молчать, не зная что сказать.

– Серьезно, здоровяк, если ты внезапно решил влюбиться в меня, то что ж, мы слишком торопишь события давая мне спать у себя на коленях, – от милого и тихого спящего Рубена не осталось ни следа.

– Да пошел ты…

– Вместе с тобой под ручку? Нет уж, спасибо, я тебя недостоин, дружище, – Рубен снова расхохотался своей шутке и на этот раз Ганту не выдержал и ударил его подушкой, – э-э-э-й, разве так обращаются с любимым? Вот, ну вот опять у тебя такая морда!

– Тебе пора уходить, – попытался спокойно произнести Ганту, но вышло как-то слишком холодно.

– О, а разве ты не хочешь принести мне чашечку кофе на подносе с цветочком после сна?

– Твою мать, Рубен, хорош хохмить, ты же знаешь, что я не могу оставлять гостей на ночь! – раздраженно выпалил Ганту взмахнув руками. На самом деле это было правдой, да и Рубен опять начал переходить все границы дозволенного.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – недовольно ответил Рубен и буркнул под нос, – ну и зануда же ты. Ну ты хоть проводишь меня домой?

– Когда нибудь ты допрыгаешься со своими шуточками, помяни мое слово.

– Нет, на этот раз без приколов. Хотя хотелось. Ты же знаешь, под вечер в городе вылазят бомжи, наркоши и бандюки. И я тут подумал, что с кем-то вроде тебя я смогу безопасно добраться до дома. Ну-ка сделай страшное лицо, как ты умеешь. А, впрочем, необязательно. Одних твоих плеч будет достаточно.

Ганту не удержал надменный смешок. Хотя, он и не собирался сдерживаться.

– Так значит, как действовать мне на нервы, так он герой, а как пойти в соседний район вечером, сразу хвост поджимается? Что, боишься, что не заколешь своим длинным острым языком гангстеров?

Реакция Рубена была совершенно не такой, как хотелось. Вместо того, чтобы крикнуть «я не трус» и разозлиться он просто выразительно поднял бровь и вытянул уголок рта.

– У тебя совсем бедно с юмором. Серьезно, я даже на капельку не раздражен. Хоть бы анекдоты в газете почитал, в самом деле.

Ганту молча встал с дивана, выключил телевизор, и взяв Рубена за шиворот, стянул его на пол. Он чуть не упал, но все же удержал равновесие.

– Я отведу тебя домой.

– Как мило! Все же ты истинный джентльмен. Хочешь пойдем за ручку?

– Если ты не заткнешься, потопаешь сам сквозь толпы тех самых бандитов, наркоманов и бомжей, которых ты боишься.

Угроза (если это вообще можно назвать так) сработала, и Рубен молча направился к двери. Ганту улыбнулся своей маленькой победе.

* * *

Надо сказать, район действительно был не из самых спокойных и тихих. Где-то поблизости было слышно, как кто-то гоняет по дороге на полной скорости, бездомные почти на каждых десяти шагах просили милостыню, которая явно пойдет не на еду, а под маленькими магазинчиками уже лежали пьяницы. Но к счастью, Рубен был прав, и их действительно обходили стороной, так что они спокойно и без конфликтов добрались до дома Джукибы.

– Увидимся завтра, – попрощался Ганту и пошел обратной дорогой. Он решил сделать вид, что не заметил досаду в глазах друга, с которой тот смотрел на свое жилище и просто ушел.

Рубен набрал в воздух легкие и зашел в дом. Было как-то подозрительно тихо. Обычно к этому времени родителям надоедало не разговаривать друг с другом, миссис Джукиба должна была выпить вина, найти новые проклятья в адрес мужа и изрыгать их вовсю, попутно пытаясь бросить в него пустые бутылки.

– Эм… Кто-нибудь дома?

Миссис Джукиба пулей выскочила из кухни. Рубен заметил следы потекшей туши на ее глазах. Когда она встретилась взглядом с сыном, на ее лице отразилось глубокое разочарование.

– А, это ты, – недовольно выплюнула заботливая мамочка, которая так беспокоится о своем чаде.

– Ага. К сожалению господин президент отказался прийти на ужин.

Миссис Джукиба окинула Рубена злобным взглядом, от которого стало неловко.

– Это было совершенно не к месту. Стича с утра нет дома. Он до сих пор не вернулся, и не берет трубку, – на ее глазах снова выступили слезы.

Может ссоры в семье портили Рубену нервы уже не первый год. И может ему было неприятно, что опять все думают только о Стиче, и наплевали на него. Однако он не был настолько отмороженным эгоистичным мудаком, и не мог спокойно идти дрыхнуть дальше, видя слезы матери. «Похоже спокойного сна мне этой ночью не видать». Рубен подошел к миссис Джукибе и положил руку ей на плечо.

– Ма, ну ты чего? Стич наверняка сейчас у Энджел. Не знаю, чем они там заняты, чтобы не брать трубку, но я думаю, все хорошо.

Похоже, его слова не успокоили миссис Джукибу, и поэтому она всхлипнула. Поэтому он продолжил:

– Ну в самом деле, не даст же братец себя в обиду. Ты взгляни на шкаф возле телевизора. Да в нем скоро все полки сломаются под весом наград Стича по боксу, карате и еще черт знает каких боевых искусств, – Рубен попытался улыбнуться, – и ты вспомни свой последний поход к директору. Стич тогда вывихнул руку однокласснику, и не просто однокласснику, а самому Лерою. А этот псих…

– Замолчи Рубен, – дрожащим полушепотом перебила его миссис Джукиба, – прекрати притворяться, что тебе не все равно. Я знаю, что тебе плевать и на брата, и на всех нас в целом. Иди спать. Я сама разберусь.

Слова матери вызвали горечь и какой-то неприятный осадок. Да, он не был примерным семьянином, и да, семья действительно была на грани разрыва, но чтоб так… Может Рубен и не показывал этого часто, или мог молчать и вылазить из комнаты только чтобы поесть неделями, но он правда любил своих родных. И слышать такое было довольно... Больно?

– Ты… Ты действительно так считаешь? – ответа не последовало. Рубен не захотел чувствовать себя слабым, поэтому огрызнулся: – думай, что хочешь. А я последую твоему совету и пойду спать.

С этими словами он пошел к себе. Он захотел демонстративно захлопнуть дверь так, чтобы миссис Джукиба услышала и пожалела о своих словах, но в последнюю минуту передумал.

Что ж, если его считают говнюком, то так тому и быть. Времена, когда он пытался вымолить любовь или выбить детскими истериками прошли. В конце-концов, никто не обязан сюсюкать его, шестнадцатилетнего увальня, и если родители выбрали Стича любимчиком, то и черт с ними. Ну и что, что его семье нет дела до него? Подумаешь, горе-то какое! Как он уже говорил ранее, пока он может сбежать к Ганту, ему плевать. Пусть катятся к черту, почему он должен думать о них?

Вот только он все равно думал о них, и чувствовал, как что-то внутри, что-то очень важное, разбивается вдребезги и отдает нытьем в ребрах. От этого становилось тяжелее дышать.

Рубен включил в плеере музыку и надел наушники. Надо послушать placebo. Пение Молко чаще всего помогало, когда ему было паршиво. А еще надо подумать о чем-то приятном. Например о том, что у Ганту удобные колени и забавное выражение лица, когда Рубен застает его врасплох.


	3. Chapter 3

Пекло. Адская вонь, которая даже сюда пробиралась с моря не била по чувствительному носу Рубена и вызывала боль в голове. Влажный горячий воздух, в котором хоть топор вешай, заставлял обливаться потом. Рубен безо всякого интереса, давно бросив попытки отследить хоть какую-то стратегию игры, смотрел на то, как носятся спортсмены из школьной команды по футболу. Вроде должен быть матч с какой-то командой из школы с соседнего острова (а может и из другого штата. Ганту что-то рассказывал, да только оно из головы вылетело), но разве это не где-то через полгода?

Рубен уже, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз спрашивал что он здесь забыл, зачем он вообще появляется на этих тренировках, и почему бы ему просто не пойти в проветриваемое кондиционерами школьное помещение и не перекусить. Ответ на снова заданный вопрос не изменился: он здесь потому что Ганту важен этот матч, он до кровавого пота выкладывается на каждой тренировке, переживает, и ему нужна поддержка. Рубен же в свою очередь не мог упустить шанса посмотреть на то, как голодный здоровяк уплетает за обе щеки его еду после тренировки. Черт, Рубен точно псих, но было в этом зрелище что-то приятное.

– Давай, ну же Стич, ты можешь!

– Стич, ты самый лучший!

– Вперед Стич!

– Стич! Стич! Стич!

Девчачьи голоса отвлекли Рубена от картины в изображении, на котором Ганту ест с ним печенье попутно болтая обо всем, и он драматично закатывает глаза. «Серьезно, девчонки? Высокий, загорелый самоанец с рельефным прессом только что снял пропотевшую футболку, а вы тут пищите из-за какого-то мелкого фрика с синими волосами? Не понять мне девчачьих заморочек». Может после этой мысли Рубену нужно выдать золотую членскую карточку клуба извращенцев, но черт возьми, Ганту действительно выглядит потрясно в одних только спортивных брюках, да еще и с открытыми икрами.

– Ну что за придурок, – говорит Энджел своим подружкам, когда Ганту кидает футболку куда-то наверх трибуны, и те активно кивают. «Ну что за безвкусные дурочки» - хочет добавить Рубен, но Энджел точно расскажет об этом Стичу, Стич расскажет об этом своим друзьям, и тогда ему выбьют все зубы. Или что еще хуже, эти слухи дойдут до Ганту, и тогда будет реально стремно.

Когда со свистком тренировка заканчивается, как это часто бывает, тренер останавливает Ганту и до Рубена даже с верхней трибуны доносятся его разъяренные крики. А еще он видит по поникшим плечам друга, что эти крики его подавляют.

– И если ты еще хоть раз выкинешь что-то подобное, рыбья рожа, я заставлю тебя сожрать эту чертову футболку до последней нитки! – Кричит взбешенный тренер, похожий то ли на тушканчика, то ли на шиншиллу, не заметив только что подошедшего Рубена. «Вот ведь мудак».

– Да, сэр. Извините, – смиренно отвечает Ганту. Тренер уходит к Стичу с тем же разъяренным видом, а Рубен протягивает другу бутылку уже нагревшейся воды. Ганту выпивает ее, в три глотка максимум.

– Спасибо.

– Без проблем дружище, у меня еще печенье завалялось, если ты голоден. А я точно знаю, что ты голоден, – Рубен ведет расстроенного Ганту на свободную от Стича, Лероя и их фанаток лавочку и они принимаются за сладости. Половина коробки улетает за пару минут, пока Ганту рассказывает о новой стратегии, в которой сам же сомневается

– Я действительно облажался, – устало вздыхает гигант пожевывая печенье, – с такими успехами ребята из Панэхоу порвут нас как тузик грелку. Ох, я должен увеличить нагрузку на силовых тренировках, улучшить бег, придумать новую стратегию…

– Хэй-хэй, – Рубен кладет руку на его мокрую разогретую спину, – ты слишком переживаешь, дружок. Может я ничего не смыслю в футболе, но черт, ты самый крутой спортсмен из всех кого я знаю.

– Правда? Ты действительно так считаешь?

– Зуб даю, ты реально крут, – кивает Рубен, – ты просто слишком накручиваешься и слишком много на себя берешь. В конце-концов, главное не победа, а участие. Просто делай что можешь, и не слишком парь себе голову.

– Просто… Ты же сам помнишь, с какими мучениями я учу всякие формулы и способы решений уравнений. Даже когда ты объясняешь, я понимаю только с пятого раза. Я могу рассчитывать только на спортивную стипендию и…

– Стоп, – перебил его Рубен, – ты опять слишком напрягаешь голову, а как мы все знаем, голова — не самое твое сильное место, дружище. Серьезно, тебе нужно хоть иногда расслабляться. Пойми, дружок, не стоит забегать наперед, дай спокойно прорасти плодам твоих трудов. Вот увидишь детка, все будет отлично! Ну а я поддержу тебя, чем смогу. А сейчас, когда мы все съели и ты перевел дух, сходи, наконец помойся и оденься. Может твои обнаженные грудные мышцы и выглядят круто, но я сейчас задохнусь.

Буркнув под нос «да», Ганту удалился, и Рубен еще сидел какое-то время обдумывая то, что может быть комментарий о его грудных мышцах был лишним. Если бы он заметил, что Лероя и Стича оставили фанатки и они сидят неподалеку, он бы этого не говорил. Рубен ведь знал, что у Лероя язык за зубами не держится, а брат ненавидит Ганту. Он так же знал, что Лерой обязательно расскажет об этом большим парням, и они наваляют ему по первое число. Но Рубен не заметил то, как Лерой наблюдал за всех их разговором, и не услышал, как Стич скрипит зубами от ярости.

* * *

– Твою ж мать, серьезно? Ты сейчас не шутишь?

– Я говорю тебе, брат Стича — просто распоследний гомик! Я своими глазами видел то, как он таращился на нашего громилу, краснея как девчонка.

Раздался грохот грубого смеха. Стич нервно выругался и глубоко вдохнул табачный дым.

– Блять, я убью этого засранца, – сквозь зубы процедил он, стараясь не сталкиваться взглядом с другими парнями, – в школе куча отличных пацанов, которым он был мог подставить задницу, и что же сделал этот мудила? Выбрал главного урода школы, острова, да и планеты в целом, которого я на дух не переношу! – Стич взмахнул руками так, сигарета выпала на асфальт, от чего он ругнулся снова. Джукиба перевел взгляд на Клайда Стилера, – как думаешь, он выкинул это для того, чтобы мне поднасрать?

– Не знаю, бро. В любом случае, Ганту Тафола — наш капитан, и если они реально пара голубков, то… Ну не знаю, это просто пиздец позорище.

Лерой поднялся с корточек и развесил руки на плечах Стича и Клайда, попутно бросив на них обоих по прищуренному взгляду.

– Вот что, братаны: с Ганту тягаться бесполезно, да и нам не нужны проблемы с этим громилой. Он, как ни крути, капитан команды и все дела. А что касательно его малышки…

– Я этому ублюдку все кости переломаю и впихну туда, куда он любит, – едва сдерживая гнев, чтобы не разнести тут все, процедил Стич.

– Верно! Отследим, когда он будет один, и наваляем ему так, что он будет обходить нашего Шварцнегера десятой дорогой.

* * *

Настроение было хуже некуда. Посиделка с Ганту отменилась и они с Рубеном не опробуют новую видеоигру, которую ждали два года. Здоровяк даже не объяснил почему, отмахнувшись какими-то семейными делами. Потом, именно в тот момент, когда его забрал отец и они уехали из поля зрения, Рубену позвонил мистер Джукиба и сказал, что в машине что-то сломалось, а у миссис Джукибы сейчас прием пациента. До этого Рубен двадцать минут как идиот стоял и ждал родителей, профукал школьный автобус, так что теперь он топал пешком. А еще у него закончились сендвичи.

Если бы он только знал, кто его ждет за углом, он бы прекратил мысленно скулить из-за этих мелких неприятностей.

Остановило Рубена присвистывание за спиной и он обернулся. Это был Стич со своей компанией. Большие парни, которые впихивают детишек с дополнительных занятий по физике в шкаф, срывают уроки, курят на заднем дворе, и просто терроризируют всех детей в школе. Рубен редко сталкивался с ними, и каждый раз они просто проходили мимо. Что ж, похоже на этот раз фортуна говорит ему «пошел ты, Рубен».

– Миленькие шортики, Руби, – подходит Лерой и больно хлопает его по бедру, а он от страха даже не может крикнуть «эй!». Что им надо? – будешь вилять в них заницей, пока Ганту не стянет их с тебя, что бы вставить? Этого ты добиваешься, Руби?

– Чего вам? – Рубен пытается выглядеть невозмутимым, но слова вырываются из горла писком. Он с немой мольбой смотрит на Стича, но судя по взгляду брата тот и не думает за него заступаться. Похоже, он планирует совершенно противоположное.

Рубен быстро оглядывается. Вокруг ни души, а водители нескольких машин на дороге безразлично давят на газ. Похоже, ему никто не поможет.

– Что? – подает голос Клайд и схватил Рубена за плечо, – наша детка потеряла своего папочку?

– З-з-заткнись! – дрожащим голосом выдает Рубен и пытается освободиться, – отъебитесь от меня, сволочи.

Стич ухмыляется и демонстративно щелкает пальцами. Черт возьми, да, он неуравновешенный говнюк и просто урод, но не станет же он бить родного брата с компанией!

– Стич… – с надеждой шепчет Рубен, – прошу тебя! Мы же братья, твою ж мать!

– Завали свое ебало, вонючий пидор! – удар приходится в живот и Рубен сразу от него падает. Клайд ударяет его ногой, после чего присоединяется Лерой, – подумать только, мой брат — грязный педик, да еще и жопу подставляет тому, кого я ненавижу! – следующий удар приходится тоже по ребрам, – я блять всякого дерьма ожидал от тебя, но не того, что ты будешь за моей спиной отсасывать моему врагу.

Почему? Почему Рубен не может дать им отпор? Он настолько боится их, что даже не может позвать на помощь? Он действительно такой трус?

_Да._

«Что?»

_Тебе легче быть бедненькой жертвой. Ты всегда прячешь голову в песок, как трус._

«Нет, это не правда! Я-я не трус, они просто… Их больше, черт возьми!»

_Ты сам знаешь, что это просто жалкие оправдания, Рубен. Ты мог попытаться хотя бы сбежать. Ты жалкий, ты знаешь это?_

«Заткнись блядь!»

_Меня тошнит от твоей слабости. Меня тошнит от твоей ничтожности. ;_

«Пожалуйста, хватит!»

 _Меня тошнит от тебя._

Компания больших парней бьет Рубена и дальше. Но он мало думает об этом, потому что понял, чей это голос звучит в его голове. Это голос Ганту. Почему-то воображение отвлекает его на картину, на которой изображено лицо друга, полное презрения. А ведь он действительно будет презирать Рубена, если узнает, как позорно его поколотили, и о том, что он настолько онемел от страха, что позволил этим говнюкам просто отмудохать себя. А когда Ганту узнает повод, по которому из него выбили дерьмо… Как они вообще будут разговаривать после этого? И можно даже не надеяться, что здоровяк ничего не узнает, все трое вместе с ним состоят в команде по футболу. И Стич уж точно не постесняется хвастаться при нем всей команде о том, как он набил рожу педику-брату. А Лерой уж точно пойдет бегать по всей школе крича и разнося новость о том, что он выбил дерьмо из голубка капитана футбольной команды. И Ганту уж точно решит избегать Рубена после этого.

Поглощенный страхами, захлебывающийся в слезах, Рубен не замечает звука резко наезжающей машины и того, что плохие парни оставили его одного на земле. Он так же не слышит своего имени, когда знакомый голос тревожно его выкрикивает. Он просто лежит и громко плачет, потому что… Что еще ему остается делать? Родной брат собрал компанию, чтобы избить его, а он не смог защититься, и скорее всего после этого даже Ганту от него отвернется. Ему придется снова быть одному, а еще ему придется вернуться домой, где всем на него наплевать и…

Его гладят по спине. Он чувствует чью-то нежную ладонь уже на затылке, а затем на лице. Его избитую заплаканную рожу поворачивают и он видит лицо красивой девушки.

– Рубен, это я, Лило. Эти мудаки сбежали, когда Нани дала газу. Мы поможем тебе.


	4. Chapter 4

В старой машине Нани лежит давящая, неудобная тишина. Нани не задает вопросов, побледневшая Лило сидит на заднем кресле с Рубеном, а Рубен молча сидит с ней, положив голову на ее плечо, пока девичья рука осторожно гладит его по макушке. Не поймите неправильно, на самом деле он благодарен этим двоим за спасение, и еще больше за то, что они ничего не говорят, просто…

Просто когда воображение устало играть с Рубеном злые шутки, он начал думать о том, что это его вина. Он заслужил то, что его избили за все его идиотские шуточки, за почти девчачью прическу, за короткие желтые шорты. И самое главное, за то, что он возложил на Ганту ответственность за все свои надежды, ограничил им весь свой мир, и пользовался тем, что тот был одинок. А хотя нет, самое главное не это. Самая главная причина была в том, что Ганту и правда ему нравился, и как было сказано, он пользовался тем, что когда они познакомились, ему не к кому было идти.

На самом деле, Рубен точно не мог ответить, был ли он влюблен, и был ли он геем вообще. Но он точно помнил тот день, когда долговязый неловкий мальчишка с черным гнездом на голове неуверенно постучался и зашел в кулинарный клуб по ошибке. Что-то внутри переключилось в Рубене, он почувствовал тягу к этому мальчику. Ему захотелось сблизиться с ним, стоило только столкнуться с этим отрешенным от мира взглядом голубых глаз. Захотелось стать чем-то большим, чем парнем из кулинарного клуба, который провел его до нужного кабинета. В то время от Ганту за версту несло одиночеством, немой печалью и безнадежностью. Но Рубен точно знал, что он предложил ему сходить в торговый центр поиграть на автоматах не из жалости. Его тянуло к этому странному парню, которого никто не замечал. Рубен хотел чаще видеть эту улыбку с брекетами, от которой появлялись морщинки под веками, и в которой чувствовался оттенок отчаянья. А еще Рубен тоже не тоже хотел быть один и устал быть ненужным. Так что они решили разделить свое одиночество на двоих, и жизнь перестала быть такой паршивой.

Со временем долговязый неловкий мальчик с беспорядком на голове перерос в двухметрового спортсмена с идеально уложенными волосами и мощными плечами. Нет, Ганту не присоединился окончательно к лиге крутых парней и не оставил Рубена позади. Дело в том, что за эти годы они слишком много друг о друге узнали, было слишком сильное влияние с обоих сторон, да и в целом, они прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы. Ганту был дорог Рубену, а Рубен был дорог Ганту.

Пожалуй, можно сказать, что переломным моментом после которого Рубен запутался в своем отношении к Ганту, стал день когда ему сняли брекеты. Да, это банально до отвращения, но это так. В тот день, после визита к дантисту (или кто там еще занимается брекетами), Ганту первым делом побежал к Рубену поделиться радостной новостью и блеснуть новой улыбкой. По такому случаю они пошли к парикмахеру, затем в модные мужские бутики, и много еще куда. Когда Рубен увидел обновленного и уверенного Ганту он не мог отрицать того, что тот был красивым. И не по-шаблонному, а по своему красивым, со своими небольшими раскосыми глазами цвета неба с искоркой жизнелюбия, смуглой кожей, широкой улыбкой и этими чертовыми плечами. Одно дело глянцевая красота парня, рекламирующего мужские духи, и совсем другое красота оригинальная, с характером (разумеется, Рубен ничего из этой чепухи ему не сказал). И в то же время Ганту оставался тем самым славным, пускай и порой сварливым парнем, который был Рубену другом. И нет, Рубен не влюбился в него, стоило ему выйти из в новых модных джинсах и с крутой прической. Но то, что Ганту сказал в конце дня заставило что-то щелкнуть в сердце и почувствовать щекотку в легких.

– Спасибо, что был со мной все это время, Рубен. Я правда это ценю, и благодаря тебе я отважился на такие перемены. Не только внешние, но и внутренние. Я наконец-то чувствую себя полностью полноценным человеком. А так-то оставался бы таким же придурком, только без брекетов.

И после этих слов Рубен не спал ночью.

В общем, разносите новость: Рубен Джукиба, проклятый сукин сын, черт знает что себе надумал о лучшем друге, позволял гормонам брать над собой контроль, воспользовался комплексами неплохого парня и получил за это по заслугам.

* * *

После долгих уговоров, десяти «я в порядке», выпитого обезболивающего, и обработанных ран средствами из домашней аптечки, Нани и Лило согласились не отвозить Рубена в больницу. Потом Рубен соврал, что скучал по ним, и это причина, по которой он хотел бы остаться на ночь. Нани недолго поговорила с его родителями по телефону, и семья довольно быстро дала добро. Рубен повторил еще пару раз что он в порядке и принялся готовить ужин. В конце-концов, должен же он хоть как-то отблагодарить Нани и Лило. Особенно в свете того, что он ни разу не звонил им за черт знает сколько лет после похорон дяди и тети(да, они были его кузинами, самое время упомянуть это).

Нани говорила, что они переехали недавно, так что на рог изобилия в холодильнике можно не рассчитывать, но Рубену было все равно. Он мог сделать кулинарный шедевр из чего угодно. Ну ладно, почти из чего угодно, но все же… Его выбор остановился на рагу. Просто, вкусно, полезно. Пока Рубен нарезал овощи, Лило сидела на кухне и по-прежнему молчала, а он в свою очередь пытался игнорировать ее беспокойный взгляд на своем затылке. Что если все же сказать что-то? Спросить как дела, например?

– А ты очень выросла с тех пор, как я тебя видел в последний раз, – сказал Рубен своим самым дружелюбным голосом, – стала такая высокая, стройная, да и просто красавицей.

– Спасибо, – ответила Лило так, что он почти увидел ее улыбку перед глазами. Хоть она и была за его спиной, – ну так, за что эти парни так взъелись на тебя?

«Лило, твою ж мать, я только закончил благодарить тебя за то, что ты не задаешь вопросов».

Рубен бесшумно вздохнул. Он только успел отвлечься на готовку и забыть обо всем, и тут на тебе.

– Долгая история… Я, эм… Задолжал им денег. И не вернул. А они нашли меня и всыпали. Вот.

– Врешь, – прозвучало как твердое утверждение, а не вопрос, – а в прочем, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, я не буду лезть под кожу.

– Благослови тебя Господь, малышка. Ну или карма, йокаи, или во что там еще верят…

– Знаешь, у меня тоже были проблемы с одноклассниками. В частности, с токсичными друзьями. Если это были друзья вообще, – Лило начала рассказывать о том, что на душе накопилось, но быстро осеклась, – ой, прости. Тебе наверное сейчас не до моих проблем.

– Нет, почему же, мне интересно послушать, как у тебя жизнь, и почему вы с Нани приехали в Кауаи. Рассказывай малышка, а я пока начну жарить овощи.

Было не так-то и легко вспоминать рецепт и слушать ее, но Рубен постарался. Лило рассказывала, что у нее были подруги, которые унижали ее и помыкали ей. Однажды, не выдержав такого отношения, она избила одноклассницу по имени Мертл Эдмондс, после чего она была в школе для трудных детей, куда каждый день приходилось отправляться как на войну. Нани в свою очередь давно хотела открыть бизнес, и когда они накопили достаточно денег, а школьная жизнь Лило превратилась в полный ужас, было принято решение переселиться поближе к единственной родне и там открыть дело. Теперь Лило снова попытается ходить в обычную школу, будет общаться с Рубеном и Стичем, а Нани будет стричь зелень.

– Я правда боюсь не испортит все снова, – неуверенно пробормотала Лило, – все говорят, что я странная. Я не знаю, правы они или нет. Я не хочу снова прослыть сумасшедшей чудачкой.

Рубен закрыл крышку на кастрюле и подошел к ней. Он положил руки на покатые плечи Лило и посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Я не спорю, ты довольно эксцентричная, и в чем-то люди правы, но знаешь что? Это не оправдание для того, чтобы обращаться с тобой как с куском дерьма. Ну можешь почудить, и что с того? Ты особенная, а не странная. Вот и все. И никогда, ты слышишь меня, никогда даже не думай о том, чтобы оправдывать дерьмовых друзей. И не вздумай держаться за тех, кто заставляет тебя чувствовать себя уродкой.

– Но…

– Не перебивай. Мы были в детсаде лучшими друзьями, помнишь? Я это к тому, что я знаю, что ты хороша такой, какая ты есть. И если кто-то этого не ценит — шли их к черту! Я сам не могу похвастаться титулом мистера Популярности, но ведь смысл дружбы не в количестве друзей. У меня к примеру всего один друг, но мы отличная команда и нам весело друг с другом. Важно то, как к тебе относятся и как ты себя чувствуешь с этими людьми.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво протянула Лило, – возможно ты прав. А знаешь что еще? Я иду в ту же школу, в которую ходите и вы со Стичем, так что мы могли бы организовать свою тусовку! И позвать в нее твоего друга, раз уж ты о нем так хорошо говоришь.

– Малыш, мой друг не особо любит тусовки, в которых больше двух человек, как и моего братца, так что вряд ли получится. И у него туго идет общение с девчонками. Но спасибо за предложение.

Вранье, на самом деле Ганту шел на контакт с девочками так же, как и с парнями. Просто Рубен сраный эгоист и присваивает его только себе. Однако как вы знаете, в его словах была доля правды, Стич и Ганту действительно готовы были глотки друг другу перегрызть при первом же удобном случае.

Лило вопросительно приподняла бровь, но она уже поняла, что Рубен не особо расположен к болтовне, и снова не стала спрашивать лишнего. «Да эта девочка просто золотце».

Вечером чувство вины и паршивое настроение окончательно покинули голову Рубена. После ужина они посмотрели пару серий «во все тяжкие». Потом Лило рассказала, что хочет заниматься фотографией в будущем и показала Рубену свои снимки (Рубен в этом не разбирается, но ему они показались крутыми), и они долго обсуждали жанры фотосъемки. Точнее, Лило говорила, а Рубен слушал, потому что как он уже сказал, он ничего в этом не смыслит. После этого они сыграли в нового Марио. Под конец они плясали под Элвиса, а потом смотрели на звезды на крыше, пока Лило рассказывала гавайские мифы и легенды. Рубен просто наслаждался моментом, и совершенно не думал о том, что ему предстоит пойти в школу, столкнуться с новым потоком дерьма, посмотреть Ганту в глаза и в конце дня пойти домой и спать под одной крышей с братом.

Впервые за долгие годы он просто радовался тому, что у него есть семья. 


	5. Chapter 5

С самого утра день задался паршиво.

В часах сдохли батарейки, будильник не прозвенел, так что Ганту встал позже обычного, и на пробежку оставалось минут двадцать от силы. За завтраком выяснилось, что кофе закончился, от чего отец одарил его взглядом «какой же мой сын идиот» и влепил подзатыльник за то, что он, «сын идиот», забыл купить тот самый кофе. На пробежке мало того, что начался дождь, так еще и какие-то соседские дети решили, что это хорошая идея — бросить со всего размаху в пробегающего мимо Ганту мяч. А когда он отругал шкетов, вышли их мамаши с криками «это же дети! Они играют!». Не желая создавать себе лишних проблем он просто тихо выругался, но одна из женщин услышала это и начала трещать о потерянном поколении и обнаглевшей молодежи своим подругам. После того, как Ганту вернулся домой и освежился в душе (чуть не разбив там голову, когда подскользнулся на мыле. К счастью, он сохранил равновесие), выяснилось, что от стирки вся одежда села. Он еле-еле натянул на себя штаны, кое-как причесался (чертов лак для волос закончился, как и кофе) и мысленно проклиная весь мир поехал в школу на автобусе, потому что ебаное колесо пробилось об что-то острое, стоило только выехать из гаража.

Он собирался расписать свое отстойное утро и недовольство Рубену в сообщении, но отвлекся на девчонок, которые хихикали в его сторону.

– Теперь ясно, почему он отказался сходить со мной в кино, – даже не пытаясь говорить тихо сказала одна из девчонок своим смеющимся подружкам.

– Поверить не могу, неужели они действительно…

– Не веришь? Ты что, не замечала, что они с этим Джукибой вечно таскаются друг за дружкой? И ведь прямо сказал что собирается провести время со своим «другом», а я-то дура...

– Ой, девочки, хорошо что вы рассказали, а то я его еще к себе на день рождения собиралась позвать. Думала выпьем, я затащу этого самоанского Шварцнегера куда-то в укромный угол и…

– Размечталась, Рейчел. А я вот с самого начала знала, что Ганту, капитан футбольной команды — гей! – Громко и гордо заявила как-ее-там-сестра-Клайда-Стиллера.

Что?

Ганту встал и угрожающе наклонился над компанией девчонок, кинув на них один из своих самых злобных взглядов, от чего они умолкли.

– О чем вы там щебечете? – плохо скрывая раздражение прорычал он, сжимая кулаки.

– Как это, о чем? – выглянул Стич и улыбнулся ему своей фирменной мерзкой улыбочкой, – о том, какая вы с моим братцем сладкая парочка, конечно же! – раздался дикий хохот, – скажи, скажи, а у него там узко, или ты у него не первый по счету? Не боишься болячку подхватить?

– Совсем страх потерял, коротышка?! – прогремел Ганту и схватил Стича за шею, – зубы лишние отрастил?

– У-у-у, как страшно! Смотрите, братва, да наш герой сейчас будет отвоевывать честь своего голубка, – снова засмеялся Стич и тихо произнес: – думаешь, если ты трахаешь моего брата и ты капитан, то я не размажу тебя по стенке, пидор?

– Стич, нет! – раздался высокий крик. Полинезийская девочка вскочила с заднего сиденья и схватила уродца за плечи, – пожалуйста, не надо!

– Л-лило?! – Стич убрал руку Ганту с футболки и обернулся на нее, – ты еще какого черта здесь забыла?

– Сейчас это не важно, – ответила девушка, все еще держа его за плечи. Затем она встала между ним и Ганту, и обратилась ко всем, – как вам не стыдно? Двадцать первый век на дворе! Что, раз у нас теперь президент мудак, так давайте все будем вести себя как животные? Ну подумаешь, геи, и что с того?

– Хэй, какого черта… Никакой не гей я! – Ганту попытался остановить ее грозным взглядом, но не похоже, чтобы она собиралась прекращать.

– Я никак не ожидала от тебя подобного, Стич. Я помнила тебя как хорошего парня.

Все замолчали в наблюдении за реакцией главного мудака всея школы, да и планеты, раз на то пошло. Стич выглядел растерянным, но быстро собрался.

– Не лезь не в свое дело, Пелекаи! Этот мудак…

– Только что сказал, что он не гей. И я уверенна, что он не мудак, – девушка (как там ее, Лайла Пиколо кажется) поставила руки на бока и с видом строгой учительницы посмотрела на Стича, – нельзя так себя вести. Травля неприемлема. Ты извинишься перед ним Стич, вы все извинитесь. Сейчас же.

По автобусу раздалось громкое «у-у-у». Все глаза, даже ребят, которые были совершенными аутсайдерами были прикованы к ним троим. Ганту позабавило выражение лица и то открывал, то закрывал рот. «Что, выкусил, говна кусок?»

– Тебе повезло, уебок. Если бы не Лило я бы из тебя сейчас все дерьмо выбил, – сквозь зубы процедил мистер я-самоутверждаюсь-за-счет-травли-потому-что-я-тупой-говнюк и сел обратно, отвернувшись к окну, – только попробуй хоть слово сказать, Кикс, и тебе пиздец.

Лило разочарованно смотрела на Стича какое-то время и потом повернулась к Ганту, который сел уже подальше ото всех. Она села рядом с ним. Как можно понять, впечатление их одноклассники создавали то еще. Что за ебаный цирк уродов.

– Хэй, – она прервала мысленную тираду Ганту о том, что общество дерьмо, – привет. Как ты?

Он тихо буркнул под нос ответное «привет» продолжая дальше смотреть в окно. Как он? Прекрасное, блять, начало дня и он им наслаждается! Стич опять ведет себя как уебок, все с какого-то перепугу решили, что они с Рубеном геи, и закончилось это тем, что за него заступилась девчонка, которая ему до плеча макушкой не дотягивается. Лучше просто некуда. Что дальше? Ему припомнят брекеты и то, как Стич с дружками набил ему морду в средней школе?

– Дети часто бывают сволочами, уж не мне ли это знать. Не бери это близко к сердцу, – Ганту почувствовал, как небольшая рука ложится на его плечо. Что она дальше скажет? Что-то вроде «не обращай на них внимания и они перестанут?», – меня зовут Лило.

– Да, я помню как тебя зовут, – ложь, ничего он не помнил, – я тебя раньше вроде не видел.

– Недавно переехала. Ну так, как дела, Ганту?

Как дела? Она серьезно? Она реально не понимает, или просто под дурочку косит?

– Хреново дела, как видишь, – проворчал Ганту и окинул ее угрюмым взглядом. Надо сказать, у Лило вид был тоже не очень веселый.

– Ох, я понимаю. Ну, ты выглядишь как крутой парень, который может о себе позаботиться и защититься.

– Спасибо.

– А ты немногословен. Знаю, что ты думаешь. Что за придурочная, это ее первый день, и она тут же ввязывается в драму? Но просто… Не могу видеть, как все набрасываются на одного.

«Ой, только взгляните на нашу героиню, защитницу всех обездоленных и несчастных!». Стоп. Нет. Она не заслуживает злости. Но, не поймите неправильно, Ганту еще предстоит целый дерьмовый день, и тут она лезет, хотя он просто хочет побыть один, как тут не беситься? К тому же, он же не выливает на нее дерьмо из своей головы.

– Да и Рубен говорил просто быть собой, и как видишь, я его послушала. Я думала он покажет мне все в вашей школе, но он…

Стоп. Минуточку. Откуда она знает его?

– Ты сейчас про Рубена Джукибу? Ты его знаешь? Откуда?

– Он мой двоюродный брат. А ты, как я поняла, тот самый его друг, о котором он рассказывал?

– Ну да, мы общаемся. Вернее, общается в основном он, если его тупые шутки вообще можно назвать общением. Я каждый раз ломаю голову, что делать, чтобы он угомонился, – «ты говоришь о ее кузене, придурок» – но в целом, с ним классно и он отличный друг. К слову, где он? И почему он не выдал одну из своих хохм на весь этот цирк? У него же язык без костей, на каждое слово десять находит.

Лило резко поникла и стала выглядеть встревоженной, словно на иголках сидела.

– Видишь ли, мы с сестрой нашли его вчера вечером на улице, когда кучка мудаков его избивали, – она сделала паузу, видимо, чтобы собраться с силами. Ганту почувствовал, как у него сердце в пятки ушло. Рубена избили? – среди них был парень в голубой куртке, прямо как у Стича, и я думаю… Не важно. В общем, сестра их всех распугала и мы забрали его к себе. Он сказал, что не хочет никому показываться на глаза, особенно Стичу, и он остался у меня дома.

Пока она говорила, Ганту чувствовал, как его охватывает ярость, и как его кулаки сами по себе сжимаются. О выражении его лица лучше не говорить. «Я убью его. Я этому уроду позвоночник сломаю к хуям собачьим!»

– Что? – глаза Лило расширились, и Ганту понял, что он сказал свою мысль вслух. Точнее, он не сказал, а проорал, судя по тому, что девочка выглядела напуганной.

– Что слышала. Я и раньше знал, что Стич говнюк и понимал, и Рубену сложно с ним уживаться, но это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Подумать только, он избил с толпой своего брата из-за какой-то бредовой истории, так теперь еще сплетничать взялся. Ему пиздец Лило, запомни мои слова, ему просто пиздец.

Обычно Ганту не выражается так при девчонках, особенно если им от силы пятнадцать лет, но сейчас ему было не до манер. Однако, Лило не выглядела так, словно от пары матюков в обморок собирается падать. Она шумно вздохнула и положила руку на его сжатый до белых костяшек кулак.

– Послушай, я знаю, Стич не подарок…

– Не подарок? – усмехнулся Ганту, – не подарок, говоришь? Да этот урод брата родного избил! С ебучей толпой!

– Дослушай, – Лило опять приняла строгий вид, – он может быть несдержанным, но в нем есть и хорошее тоже. Например…

– Девочка, – на этот раз он перебил ее, – пойми, что мне глубоко плевать на то, что он якобы непонятный плохой парень с сердцем, каким его все считают. Он. Избил. Рубена.

Лило открыла рот, но не нашла, что сказать. Потому, что тут и говорить нечего.

Весь оставшийся день прошел в беспокойстве, мысленных проклятьях в адрес Стича, и непонятно каким чудом сдерживаемой злости. Из-за того, что Лило на каждой перемене непонятно как находила Ганту и таскалась за ним как хвост, он так и не преподал этому уроду урок. Может это из-за того, что Лило была новенькой, а он был первым, с кем она нормально заговорила. А может быть из-за того, что она каким-то образом знала, что Ганту не будет устраивать мордобой при девочке. Не важно. Важнее то, что Рубен не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения и от этого воображение рисовало чудовищные картины. Так же, Стич не упускал возможности бросить издевательский смешок и насмешливый взгляд, когда Ганту проходил мимо. За обедом, когда тот снова принялся рассказывать эту чушь про Рубена и Ганту своим другим друзьям, и показывал на него пальцем, он уже вскочил с крепко сжатыми кулаками и собирался набить ему рожу, но Лило вновь встала у него на пути. Пришлось взять себя в руки и усадиться обратно.

– Ганту, ты сломал последнюю ложку. Больше их нет, – заметила Лило, – может ты хочешь поговорить?

– Ладно, – Ганту швырнул на стол те осколки, которые были пластиковой ложкой, – на самом деле я не прочь поболтать и задать пару вопросов. Во-первых, с чего ты прилипла ко мне, как банный лист? Во-вторых, ты осознаешь, что не сможешь держать надо мной надзор вечно и рано или поздно эта тварь проклятая встретит свою неминуемую участь? И, в-третьих, почему ты вообще защищаешь его? Разве тебе не кажется, что ему полезно будет прописать его же лекарство?

Лило искала что ответить, пока он скрипел зубами и мысленно хвалил себя, что не сорвался на нее. Нет, правда, эта пигалица достала Ганту до тошноты, а он даже не орал на нее. Да он просто герой.

– На первый вопрос ты почти правильно ответил сам. Но это еще потому, что мне хотелось бы подружиться с тобой. Все же Рубен плохих друзей рядом держать не будет. Теперь другой ответ: я и не собиралась держать над тобой надзор. Я так же скажу, что насилие порождает насилие, и расправа — это не выход. Да, ты побьешь Стича, и что дальше? Он наверняка положит вину за это на Рубена, а ему еще жить с ним под одной крышей. Ты не думал об этом так? Ведь не поселишься же ты в их доме, чтобы круглые сутки следить за Стичем и его вспышками гнева.

– Но… Но… – Ганту не знал что ответить. С одной стороны, Лило была права. Но с другой стороны… – этот урод избил Рубена! Моего друга! И если я не преподам ему урок хороших манер, выблядок решит, что ему все дозволено. Рубен не сможет с ним справиться сам, я точно знаю это. Он даже в мортал комбат не выиграл ни разу, и не поднимал за свою жизнь ничего тяжелее банки с огурцами.

– Я уверенна, к Стичу можно найти и другой подход.

– Да? И какой же? Позовешь Твайлайт Спаркл и Принцессу Селестию, чтобы они рассказали ему о магии дружбы за кексами и наступит мир во всем мире? У тебя слишком наивное виденье мира и людей.

Лило устало вздохнула и зачесала челку назад рукой.

– Послушай меня, прошу, – с этих слов Ганту перестал воспринимать ее речь всерьез. – Я знаю Стича. Мы в детстве жили в одном подъезде, ходили в один садик, и даже в первый класс пошли вместе. Сестра вечно оставляла меня с ним, Рубеном, дядей и тетей. И я точно могу сказать, что он не тот монстр, которым ты его видишь. Я поговорю с ним. Может ему просто нужно внимание. Или понимание. Или что-то еще. Психологи говорят, что задирами становятся неуверенные в себе и…

– И ты считаешь, что это оправдание для того, чтобы кидаться на людей с кулаками ни за что?

– Нет. Не перевирай мои слова. Я вовсе не оправдываю его. В общем, дай мне просто с ним поговорить.

– Валяй, – Ганту махнул рукой, – я полюбуюсь на это зрелище.

После этого разговора Лило ушла к Стичу. Она села возле него, и как ни странно, не было похоже, чтобы он ее послал сразу. Ганту не слышал, о чем они говорят, но судя по всему, Стич решил дать ей высказаться. Лило долго ему что-то втирала (какая же она наивная и глупая), клала время от времени руку на его плечо, жестикулировала и что-то показывала в телефоне. Через какое-то время послышался громкий надменный смех, Лило начала что-то более активно доказывать (крики «так нельзя» и «он же твой брат» долетели до ушей Ганту) и закончилось это тем, что она вернулась уставшей походкой и с поникшей головой.

– Даже не начинай.

– Я и не собирался, – Ганту пожал плечами, – дай угадаю, он все-таки сказал тебе идти к черту, но в более грубой форме?

– Нет, – горько ответила Лило.

– Тогда чего нос повесила?

Лило ничего не отвечая села за стол и принялась ковырять ложкой пюре с угрюмым видом.

– Я же тебе говорил…

– Хватит, – отрезала она – пожалуйста, не надо.

– Как скажешь, – хмыкнул Ганту, – ну так, теперь я могу всыпать ему по первое число?

– Нет, – сухо ответила Лило, – должен быть другой способ.

Тут уже Ганту не выдержал. Она что, издевается сейчас? Неужели ей настолько плевать на все и на всех, что она просто позволит ему творить что вздумается?!

– Твою ж мать, мелочь, ты серьезно?! Ты что, в Понивиле выросла, или как? Ты просто позволишь ему и дальше распространять эти слухи, а заодно издеваться над Рубеном и другими детьми?! Я понимаю, этот поганец твой кузен, но ведь и Рубен тебе не чужой человек, в конце-концов!

Лило молчала, явно избегая зрительного контакта. Ганту вскочил и направился туда, где Стич сидел со своими друзьями.

– Знаешь, можешь играть в принцессу фей сколько влезет, а с меня достаточно. Я собираюсь выбить из паршивца все дерьмо так, что он и думать побоится о том, чтобы трогать Рубена. Да и остальных тоже заодно.

Ганту не заметил, как Лило тихо выскользнула из столовой, потому что ему было не до этого. Он схватил за руку сидящего с друзьями Стича и вытолкнул из-за стола.

– Ты что, охренел?! – выпалилСтич и попытался выбраться. Но у Ганту сильная хватка.

Все замерли в ожидании зрелища. Ганту схватил Стича и отшвырнул его в сторону так, что тот упал и свалил соседний стол, а сидящие там дети отскочили. Ганту врезал локтем какому-то парню, который попытался схватить его сзади и подбежал к ублюдку. Стич попытался врезать ему кулаком, но Ганту перехватил удар, скрутил его руку и дернул так, что расстояние между ними сократилось. Только он собирался врезать по этой нахальной мерзкой роже как…

– Довольно! Немедленно прекратить!

Все обернулись. В пороге стояли Лило и кто-то из учителей. Учительница подбежала к Стичу и Ганту и на последнего бросила испепеляющий взгляд.

– Это не то что вы думаете, я….

– Бедный мальчик, – сказала учительница, осматривая Стича.

– Он напал на меня ни с того ни с сего! Этот псих сказал, что побьет меня, потому что я его бешу! – Стич фальшиво скулил, а все вокруг него стояли.

– Что?! Да он же врет все! – воскликнул Ганту, но тут вышла подружка Стича.

– Это правда, я сама все видела. Он напал на Стича ни за что, – вмешалась тискалка Стича.

Его дружки подошли к учительнице и начали вешать ей лапшу на уши. Ганту пытался объяснить все, как оно на самом деле было, но ему не дали договорить.

– К директору. Живо.

Мысленно выругавшись, Ганту направился к выходу, где стояла Лило. Он бросил на нее злобный взгляд.

– У меня не было другого выхода.

– Заткнись, пока сама не получила, – сквозь зубы процедил Ганту и вышел. На самом деле это была пустая угроза, он бы раньше с моста выбросился к пираньям, чем ударил бы девочку. Просто он был вне себя от ярости от этой ситуации. Мало того, что этот паршивец увернулся от ответственности за дерьмо, которое выкинул, так он теперь еще и жертва!

Ожидая очереди возле кабинета директора, Ганту с ужасом думал о том, что будет дальше. Его могут выгнать из футбольной команды, тогда у него заберут стипендию. Или и вовсе отстранить от занятий и позвонить его отцу. Тогда дома ему устроят такое, что он неделю хромать с больной ногой будет. Или даже исключить, в таком случае он проведет месяц в больнице, когда папа узнает. Может если рассказать все как оно есть, то ему простят этот случай? Все таки он немало спортивных наград принес школе. Хватит переживать заранее. Надо просто все рассказать как есть с самого начала.

– На этот раз вам повезло, мистер, – в ответ на речь Ганту сказал директор, – но чтобы больше такого не было. Считайте это последним предупреждением.

– Стич Джукиба понесет наказание?

– К сожалению, нет, – сказал директор без капли сожаления в голосе, – это произошло вне школы.

Вот же отстой.

Хотя, грех жаловаться, директор хотя бы дал высказаться и выслушал, в отличии от некоторых.

* * *

Рубен с тревогой смотрел на цифру возле значка мессенджера и надпись «у вас 7 пропущенных звонков». В течении всего дня он игнорировал уведомления о сообщениях, звонки, и в целом, отрезал себя от мира и даже в фейсбук не заходил. Но он не может прятаться вечно, как сказала ему Лило, когда он решил не пойти в школу. Родители наверняка поджидают его дома, предварительно подготовив ругательства, наезды и проклятья в его адрес. Ну и в адрес друг друга, куда без этого. Стич наверняка уже успел разболтать всем о вчерашнем вечере и корне их так называемого конфликта. И что самое страшное, львиная доля этих непрочитанных сообщений наверняка от Ганту. Рубен даже знать не хочет, что друг (наверное, правильнее было бы сказать, бывший друг) написал ему.

Ему срочно надо заесть переживания.

Рубен наложил себе того, что осталось от вчерашнего рагу, достал пару яблок и принялся есть. Полная тарелка быстро превратилась в пустую, яблоки стали огрызками, и как обычно, обжорство не принесло успокоения. Он по-прежнему нервничал, но теперь он делал это с набитым желудком.

«Ты не можешь прятаться вечно» - он снова вспомнил слова Лило, и черт, лучше бы он этого не делал. Если бы Рубен курил, из окон уже бы валил дым как при пожаре. Как он вообще теперь пойдет в школу? Как он будет теперь жить со Стичем в одном доме? И что последнее по списку, но не по значимости, как он посмотрит Ганту в глаза?

– Я вернулась, – послышался с улицы голос Лило, – и привела кое-кого с собой.

Рубен набрал воздуха в легкие и сжал трясущиеся руки в кулак. Ну что ж, видимо, пора встретить свою чудовищную судьбу. Он положил тарелки в мойку и медленным шагом, как на эшафот, пошел к входной двери. К слову дверь уже была открыта, и Рубен не знал что думать. С одной стороны, он был рад, что это не Стич пришел его добить, но черт возьми, почему она вообще решила привести Ганту?! Когда Рубен вспомнил, как выглядит сейчас его лицо, он закрыл его ладонями.

– О, вы уже познакомились? А я тут немного прибрал, – это было правдой, – Приготовить ничего не успел, но у меня завалялась двадцатка в кармане, можем пиццу заказать.

Судя по звукам, кто-то из них закрыл дверь, после чего они прошли в гостинную. А еще чья-то рука взяла его руку, так что он тоже пошел, закрывая лицо уже одной рукой только лоб и глаза.

– Хорош придуриваться, Рубен. Дай хоть взгляну, насколько там все серьезно, – сказал Ганту и убрал его ладонь с лица. Рубен быстро опустил глаза к полу и поджал губы, но быстро расслабил их, потому что нижняя губа у него была разбита. – Да уж, красавец ты теперь тот еще, но я представлял себе все хуже. Ушибов на теле нет?

Что происходит? Он... Он злится? Онпереживает? Он...

– Я не собираюсь спрашивать дважды, так что отвечай сейчас.

– Н-нет, но плечо с утра ноет. Хотя это может быть и из-за того, что я спал в неудобной позе.

Рубен все-таки осмелился убрать руку поднять глаза на Ганту. Вид у него был невеселый, но вроде с презрением не смотрел и злым не выглядел. Рубен выдавил из себя улыбку.

– Хорошо, – Ганту положил руки на его плечи – а теперь перейдет к не мене важному пункту, – здоровяк набрал воздуха в легкие и сжал ладони крепче. Все. Это конец, а Рубен даже завещание не написал. – Ты какого хрена на звонки и сообщения не отвечаешь целый день, мудила?!

– Хэй, успокойся! – слышится крик Лило, – хватит с тебя сегодня насилия, Кинг-конг!

– Успокоиться? – Ганту отпускает тяжело дышащего и ни черта не понимающего Рубена и повернулся к ней, – успокоиться?! Я весь день как на иголках сидел, терялся в догадках что может быть его забрала скорая без сознания, или что может он вообще помер и поэтому он ничего не отвечает! Я уже думал собираться в ебаный морг и готовил речь к похоронам, и тут выясняется что этот маленький засранец хоть и потрепан, но все таки жив-здоров, дышит, и игнорировал меня целый день просто от нечего делать! Я уже готов был писать заявление копам на Стича писать, потому что не исключал возможности того, что он убил его на почве гомофобии! И ты...Ты говоришь мне успокоиться?

Рубен пытался собрать пазл в голове из того, что он выяснил из криков Ганту, да и из всего в целом. Итак:

1) Они с Лило познакомились, и последняя рассказала ему об инциденте с братом.

2) Ганту скорее всего писал ему не о своем презрении и ненависти к нему.

3) Ганту о нем беспокоился.

Последнему пункту Рубен не мог не улыбнуться. Да что там, он не выдержал и даже слегка засмеялся, от чего Ганту снова повернулся к нему с укоризненным взглядом.

– Чего это ты веселишься? Радуешься, что все нервы мне вымотал?

– Нет, просто… Я думал, пойдут слухи и ты решишь избегать меня, а ты пришел сюда и… – Рубен снова захихикал, что явно бесило Ганту, – о-о-о, здоровяк, это так мило! Еще бы цветочки прихватил, вообще было бы замечательно!

– Какие нахрен… Что значит «решил избегать»?

– Я пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, – сказала Лило и ушла, закрыв дверь.

– Ну, я решил, что тебе захочется отмазаться от слухов о том, что мы гей-пара. А для этого пришлось бы оборвать со мной все контакты.

Ганту мучительно взвыл, доплел до дивана и рухнул в него. Рубен подошел и сел рядом.

– Биг Джи, ты чего?

– Я просто не могу… – простонал Ганту и положил руку на лоб, – какой же ты, мать твою, тупой неудомок… – он сделал паузу, и добавил, – скажи мне, а не приходило ли в твою больную голову, что если бы я решил тебя избегать, то я бы не писал и не звонил тебе в течении всего дня?

– Да уж, глупо вышло, – согласился Рубен, – но я не читал сообщения. Думал, ты в них расписываешь то, как ненавидишь и презираешь меня, и что я сломал тебе жизнь. И решил, что лучше мне не знать, какие ты проклятья для меня выбрал. Прости, я не знал, что ты волнуешься обо мне. И черт, здоровяк, я и не знал, что ты можешь быть таким милым и заботливым!

– Даже не смей начинать…

– Ты заботишься обо мне, – с лукавой улыбочкой почти пропел Рубен, – я тебе важен. А это значит…

– Не вздумай, засранец, – громче сказал Ганту приказным тоном.

– Ты любишь меня!

– Твою ж мать, Рубен, я и так целый день на нервах был, дай хоть дух перевести! Я не готов к этой твоей хрени!

– Надо же, ты даже не отрицаешь этого! – радостно крикнул Рубен, поднялся с дивана и начал петь и плясать, – ла-ла-ла, а Ганту любит Рубена, а Ганту любит Рубена, ла-ла-ла, тра-ля-ля! Знаешь здоровяк, возможно я действительно подумаю о том, чтобы стать твоей парой. Кто знает, вдруг у Стича и его друзей дар быть свахами?

Рубен вовсю расхохотался собственной шутке до слез, и смеялся даже тогда, когда Ганту принялся колотить его подушкой и кричать о том, какой он идиот. Потом Рубен проскользнул, взял вторую подушку и стал давать отпор, если это можно было так назвать. Да, все верно. Два здоровых барана дерутся на подушках, как дети малые. Но это же так весело! Они даже не услышали шагов и того, как открывается дверь.

– Похоже, вы уже все уладили, – послышался голос Лило, – тогда, я сейчас тоже возьму подушку и присоединюсь к веселью.

– Не смей… Ай! – Рубен не дал Ганту договорить и нанес удар по голове, – даже не думай потакать его ребячеству!

– Хэй, ты первый начал! Так что защищайтесь, мистер!

Лило усмехнулась и видимо, решила просто понаблюдать. Может быть Рубену стоит послушать Ганту и наконец-то повзрослеть? Да нет, бред какой-то. Когда они выдохлись и в пыли в воздухе можно было вешать топор, они оба сели на пол (доплести до дивана не было сил) и Лило принесла им воды.

– Это… Еще… Не… Конец… – пропыхтел Рубен перед тем, как попить, – я еще одержу победу в следующий раз!

– Я бы прислушалась к его словам, – добавила Лило, – в детстве он всегда побеждал в битвах на подушках, и последним выдыхался в салочках.

– Вы меня в могилу сведете, – сказал Ганту и как-то подозрительно смотря на Рубена.

– Эй, чувак, ты же не собираешься….

– О, я еще как собираюсь, – с коварной улыбкой сказал Ганту.

Рубен попытался убежать, но его вовремя схватили и оставшуюся воду залили ему за шиворот. А вода была со льдом, от чего Рубен заорал. Лило стала снова смеяться, за что Рубен одарил ее хмурым взглядом.

– Будешь знать, как портить мне нервы. И нечего на меня так смотреть, я же говорил, что ты допрыгаешься со своими шутками.


	6. Chapter 6

Как бы ни было хорошо у Пелекаи, настало время возвращаться в просторы родного дурдома. Лило, Рубен и Ганту неплохо провели вместе время за видеоиграми, просмотром шоу Опры Уинфри и поеданием всякой вредной дряни, но когда Нани вернулась, она прямо спросила, не пора ли Рубену домой? Он конечно особым воспитанием не блещет, но он не настолько обнаглевшей свиньей чтобы так в открытую пользоваться гостеприимством своих двоюродных сестер. Так что без особого энтузиазма он сел в машину с компанией и поехал домой (поскольку Ганту жил поблизости, Нани согласилась подбросить и его). В машине звучало пение Луи Армстронга. Рубен не помнил эту песню, но она ему нравилась. Ганту и Лило хоть и неумело, но весело подпевали, пока Рубен листал ленту в телефоне. Хоть он и не пел, поскольку реально оценивал возможности своего голоса и слуха, но ему было весело.

Под конец пути Ганту решил, что хочет лично проследить за тем, чтобы Рубен безопасно добрался до своей комнаты и лишний раз пригрозить Стичу не трогать его.

– Это лишь из соображения безопасности, – объяснил здоровяк, поворачиваясь к Рубену, – и только попробуй выдать сейчас одну из твоих дурацких шуточек.

Рубен посмотрел на него с наигранным возмущением и ответил:

– Я? Выдавать дурацкие шуточки? Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?

Ганту лишь облегченно вздохнул на это и отвернулся. Странно, что он не взялся спорить.

Оставшуюся дорогу они и дальше слушали музыку и пели. Рубен пытался отгонять от себя мысли о том, как ему придется вернуться в этот кошмар, называемый семьей, но когда его улица начала показываться из окна он не смог сдержать печальной гримасы. Ганту это заметил.

– Не переживай, все будет нормально. Уж я то постараюсь вбить твоему ублюдку-братцу что будет, если он тебя хоть тронет. – с добротой в голосе сказал здоровяк. – Ведь ты мне дорог.

Рубен почувствовал, как внутри теплеет и широко улыбнулся. Он дорог. Подумать только. Как же давно он мечтал услышать эти слова, и вот, наконец-то!

– Ох, биг Джи, это так мило! – восторженно выпалил Рубен. Заметив как меняется лицо друга он так же добавил: – нет, серьезно здоровяк, я просто тронут. Без дурацких шуточек. Так приятно это слышать.

– Ну вот и приехали, – заявила Нани и они двое высадились из машины. Лило помахала им из окна и когда старшая сестра нажала на газ, крикнула:

– С вами круто, еще увидимся, ребят!

– Непременно, малышка! – крикнул в ответ Рубен и помахал на прощанье тоже.

Неожиданно он почувствовал теплое, нежное прикосновение на своей руке. Когда Рубен взглянул на нее, то увидел, что Ганту взял его за руку. Это было приятно, даже очень. Но так же, это было непохоже на него. А еще Рубен чувствовал, что от этого сердце как-то немного начинает сбиваться с курса. Он вопросительно взглянул на Ганту, на что тот заявил:

– Я думаю, это подсластило бы пилюлю. Ведь я прав?

– Д-да, – неуверенно ответил Рубен и они зашли в дом, – мне правда от этого легче.

Когда переступили порог, Рубен не заметил того, что он до сих пор держит за руку Ганту. При виде брата он сжал его руку крепче. Стич на удивление не выглядел злым. Скорее подавленным. Он стоял молча волоча на одном месте ноги, заламывал ладони и то сжимал, то расслаблял губы.

– Тебе есть что сказать? – с ноткой осуждения в голосе наконец-то нарушил тяжелое молчание Ганту оглядывая Стича сверху вниз.

– Рубен… Ну в общем, я просто хотел попросить прощения у тебя. У вас двоих.

– Что? – в один голос шокировано выпалили Ганту и Рубен. Да что за...

– Я думал над словами Лило и понял, что зря я так с тобой. И может я не одобряю твое общение с <i>этим</i>, но это твое право. Прости, что мы набросились на тебя, – Стич протянул ладонь и попытался улыбнуться, – ну что, братишка, мир?

Рубену не очень хотелось, но он пожал руку Стичу. Может он не простил его, но что если это шаг к тому, что брат перестанет быть таким мудаком? Вдруг он прекратит кошмарить Рубена и делать его жизнь адом?

– Ну, я пойду. Меня Энджел заждалась, – Стич вышел и перед уходом добавил: – обязательно принесу что-нибудь вкусное!

Это точно его брат?

– Спасибо, – выдавил из себя Рубен, и они с Ганту смотрели на уходящего Стича. Когда он отошел на достаточное расстояние, Рубен наконец-то повернулся к другу и спросил: – как думаешь, может его инопланетяне подменили?

Ганту усмехнулся и ответил:

– Не отрицаю такой возможности. Но может оно и к лучшему. А теперь пошли к тебе, мне надо сделать кое-что очень важное.

Рубен не стал спрашивать, что же важное собирается сделать Ганту и они просто зашли в его комнату. И, наверное, стоит сказать о том, что они шли держась за руки.

Комната выглядела какой-то чистой и уютной. Странно, ведь Рубен не успел убраться там. Комиксы стояли ровно на полочках, на кровати и стуле за столом не было одежды, пакеты от чипсов и бутылки от колы не валялись на полу, а кровать была мало того, что идеально заправлена, так еще и на одеяле было новое постельное белье.

Ганту сел на кровать и поманил рукой Рубена. Тот молча подошел к другу. Только через пару секунд Рубен обнаружил еще одну странность: не было слышно криков родителей. Они что все, соскучились, обдумали свое поведение и решили его порадовать?

– Раздевайся.

– Что? – кажется, челюсть Рубена сейчас упадет на пол. Он быстро закрыл рот и собрался, – здоровяк, вот теперь ты точно торопишь развитие наших отношений.

Рубен ждал, что Ганту взбесится на эту шутку, особенно в свете того, что они договорились обойтись без этого, но он просто рассмеялся. Да что тут творится? Рубен что, попал в идеальный мир?

– Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, нет ли у тебя ушибов или ран на теле. А при девчонках этого сделать не мог.

– О-о-о, какой же ты заботливый, ну просто бойфренд мечты! Мне здорово повезло с тобой, великан, – Рубен не удержался, и испытал нервы Ганту еще одной шуткой. Ну вот такой он придурок, не ценит подарков судьбы. На этот раз здоровяк точно взбесится.

Однако, его ожидания по поводу реакции Ганту не оправдались. Он просто снова засмеялся. Похоже, инопланетяне подменили и его. Настоящий Ганту никогда не понимал юмора Рубена.

– А ты забавный. И неугомонный, – его точно подменили. Или сделали какую-то операцию на мозгу, – забавный и неугомонный Рубен.

Не снимая улыбки с лица, Ганту встал и помог Рубену снять футболку. Черт, это уже неловко. Хотя бы потому, что здоровяк подтянутый и спортивный, а Рубену аукнулись все заедания стресса и плохого настроения. А еще он заметил, что биг Джи кажется, специально пытается прикоснуться к нему лишний раз. И Рубен соврал бы, скажи он что это неприятно и мерзко. Все как раз наоборот.

Но черт, это слишком смущает.

– Можно хотя бы шорты оставить?

– Как хочешь, Рубен.

Дальше, Ганту осторожно трогал его больные, покрытые синяками места и спрашивал, где больно. Рубен же просто отвечал каждый раз, что все терпимо. Еще он заметил, что у Ганту на удивление приятные ладони и прикосновения какие-то… Ласковые?

– А ты милый, когда краснеешь, – улыбнулся здоровяк, обнажая ряд белых ровных зубов.

Что? Да что за чертовщина происходит?! Какой Рубен милый, если он просто заплывший жиром коротышка с красной полыхающей рожей?

– Э-эй, Ганту… Ты чего? Что с тобой?

Ганту молча погладил его по боку с какой-то странной нежностью. Рубен почувствовал, как под ладонью друга на его собственной коже рассыпаются мурашки.

– У тебя очень нежная кожа, ты знаешь об этом? А еще мне нравится то, какой ты мягкий и теплый.

Его мощная рука стала опускаться ниже и ниже. Рубен инстинктивно положил ладонь на его плечо и с наслаждением провел ею по крепким мышцам. Как же давно он хотел это сделать...

– Рубен! – крикнула Лило и потрясла его за плечо, – просыпайся, мы приехали!

– А? Я… Я заснул? – «ну разумеется я спал. Этого просто не могло быть в жизни!». Поняв, что все что произошло было просто сном, он опустил глаза, не зная даже что думать.

Какого хрена ему снится такое дерьмо?! Что с ним не так?

Рубен выглянул в окно и увидел свою родную халупу. Невесело посмотрев на Лило, он попрощался и вышел. Когда он зашел в дом, Стич уже уходил и специально толкнул его плечом. Мистер и миссис Джукиба яро спорили о том, кто виноват, что Рубен прогулял школу и заметили его только когда он уже собирался закрыть дверь своей комнаты, чтобы остаться наедине с собой.

– Не так быстро, молодой человек! – Громко сказала миссис Джукиба и оттащила его обратно за плечо, – мы договаривались, что ты останешься на ночевку, это да. Но о том, что ты будешь пропускать уроки договора не было! Я жду объяснений.

– Ты хочешь объяснений, да? – тихо спросил Рубен и поднял опущенную голову, – что ж, получи свои объяснения! Твой любимый сыночек Стич избил меня со своими дружками, потому что кто-то из его друзей решил, что я гей! И я боялся показываться в школе, потому что знал, что они пустят слухи и меня точно побьют снова. К слову, это уже не первый раз, когда он использует меня как боксерскую грушу, но всем плевать! И вам с отцом в том числе!

– Р-рубен… – тихо произнес мистер Джукиба, – это не… Все не так...

– Не надо говорить, что это не так! Потому что мы все тут знаем, что это ложь, – сквозь зубы процедил Рубен, – я проверял телефон. Никто из вас ни разу не позвонил мне. Ни разу. Конечно, ведь вы слишком заняты тем, что ненавидите друг друга, и бегаете вокруг Стича, у которого, бедного-несчастного, проблемы с агрессией и поведением и ему нужна помощь и поддержка. Что ж, я не собираюсь принимать участие в марафонах вокруг его задницы, потому что это мне, мне нужна помощь! Меня бьют и унижают в собственном доме, а теперь еще и будут делать это в школе. И еще я вынужден слушать ваши вопли и проклятья в адрес друг друга каждый ебаный день. Мне. Здесь. Плохо. Но кому есть дело до меня в этом проклятом доме?!

Высказавшись, Рубен наконец-то заметил выражение лица своего горе-папаши. Мистер Джукиба выглядел напуганным и шокированным. Еще бы! Кто же ожидал, что тихий и беспроблемный Рубен наконец-то подаст голос? Он наклонился, к опущенному лицу своей матери, чтобы увидеть и ее выражение лица тоже.

Она плакала.

Вот же сраный идиот! Сам жаловался на семью, устраивающую драму, а сам целый спектакль сделал и повел себя как эгоистичный неуравновешенный псих. Рубену резко стало стыдно за свои слова. Он хотел просто высказать наболевшее, он не хотел никого расстраивать до слез.

– Ма, – начал он, – Мам, прости, я не это хотел сказать…

– Марш в свою комнату, – продиктовал мистер Джукиба и приобнял плачущую жену, – живо!!! И никакого ужина!

Рубен молча послушался. Он мигом шмыгнул в кровать и накрыл себя с ног до головы одеялом. Его тошнило от себя. Довел маму до слез, а Ганту почти довел до нервного срыва своим ебаным игнорированием, и больше всего ему было стыдно за этот сон в машине. Потому что друзья не должны видеть друг о друге таких снов. Он не должен думать о Ганту в таком ключе. Рубен и не думал, но все же этот чертов сон ему приснился и он чувствовал теперь себя ужасно запутавшимся, смущенным и он ничего не понимал.

А самое дерьмовое, это то, что его голову не покидал вопрос: снились ли Ганту подобные сны о нем?

«Конечно нет, дегенерат ты озабоченный».

Рубен не знает, сколько конкретно он пролежал под одеялом, но судя по тому, что он весь покрылся потом и уже почти задыхался, он пролежал так довольно долго. Надо помыться, лечь спать, а наутро он решит, что делать со всем этим дерьмом и как помириться с родителями.

На самом деле ничего он не решит, но во сне он забудет о своих проблемах. А это все же лучше, чем просто сидеть и страдать, да?

Так ведь?


	7. Chapter 7

Сон не принес ни успокоения, ни забвения. Проснулся Рубен в еще более дерьмовом настроении, чем засыпал. Он по-прежнему думал обо всем, что случилось, о Ганту, о родителях, и что самое главное, о том, какой ужас его ждет в школе. Все верно, сегодня он не будет прогуливать как минимум потому, что не хочет снова расстраивать миссис Джукибу.

Единственный плюс — это то, что он заметил, что стал лучше выглядеть. Разбитая губа стала меньше и потихоньку затягивается, синяки на теле поменяли цвет, а значит скоро исчезнут, а рана на подбородке засохла. Хоть что-то хорошее.

За завтраком все молчали, и никто не смотрел друг на друга. Рубену хотелось смеяться: он так мечтал о спокойном, тихом утре, чтоб никто ни на кого не орал, и вот он получил желаемое. Почему же он не радуется? В итоге, тишину прерывает Стич.

– Такое ощущение, будто я в ебаном морге! – брат яростно швыряет ложку на пол, – да пошли вы все со своими скорбными рожами. Обойдусь и без такого завтрака, я ухожу.

Родители даже не пытаются его остановить. Перед тем, как покинуть дом он орет на пороге с открытой дверью:

– Это что еще за хрень? Братец, к тебе твой пидорас приехал, иди встречай своего ебаря! – с этими словами Стич ушел и демонстративно захлопнул дверь.

Мистер и миссис Джукиба не задают вопросов и молча расходятся когда доедают завтрак. Мысли о семье мгновенно улетучиваются из головы Рубена.

Ганту приехал к нему несмотря ни на что?

Рубен пулей понесся на улицу, и надо же, действительно, его машина стояла рядом с домом. Стич, проходя мимо, пнул ее и пошел дальше, на что Ганту открыл окно и выругался, но драться с ним не стал. А мог бы. Видимо он так же догадался, что Рубен не захотел бы еще разнимать их, или вообще видеть их бой.

– Что стоишь как вкопанный? Залезай, – говорит из машины Ганту, и Рубен слушается его.

Не то чтобы он жаловался, но машина была ужасно старая. Такая была еще у вашего прадедушки. Кресла довольно протертые и просиженные, на заднем сиденье валялось всякое барахло типа спортивной сумки или гантелей (но Рубен сел рядом с водительским сиденьем не из-за этого), стекла были немного грязные. Ну хоть кондиционер работает по-человечески.

– Выглядишь уже чуть получше, – говорит Ганту и Рубен понимает, что он все это время молчал и не поблагодарил его.

– Спасибо, что подвозишь меня. А то от одной мысли о том, чтобы поехать в автобусе мне становится плохо, – Рубен вяло улыбнулся и смотрел на то, как здоровяк управляется с транспортом.

– Нет проблем, – Ганту пожимает плечами, – но предупреждаю, хоть одна шуточка, не важно какая, и ты пойдешь пешком. Все расстояние. Под солнцем.

Рубен бормочет под нос тихое «ладно», и они едут дальше. Ганту не включает музыку, и это радует. Нет настроения ни для песен (особенно для той убогой попсы, которую обычно включает его друг) ни даже, как ни странно, для шуток.

– Я хотел сказать тебе что-то важное, – говорит Ганту, когда они останавливаются на красный свет.

– И что же?

– Я горжусь тобой, Рубен.

Глаза Рубена широко распахиваются от удивления. Дело в том, что Ганту в жизни никогда ничего подобного ему не говорил. Да что там, это в целом первый раз в жизни, когда Рубену кто-то говорит, что гордится им. Но с чего бы Ганту испытывать за него гордость? Он не сделал ничего достойного за всю свою жизнь (тот случай, когда он смог в детстве сбежать от Стича и его друзей не в считается чем-то достойным).

– В смысле?

– В смысле, я хочу сказать, что ты бы мог до сих пор не вернуться домой, остаться у кузин, и предаваться жалости к себе, закрывшись от мира. Но ты решил не убегать от проблем. Ты вернулся домой, хоть и знал, что брат не примет тебя с распростертыми объятьями, а еще ты даже не стал прогуливать, хотя и ежу понятно, с тортом и воздушными шариками тебя в школе не ждут.

– Фигня, – говорит Рубен вместо слов благодарности, – это никакие не поводы для гордости. Я не остался с Нани и Лило только потому, что они не смогли бы прокормить еще один голодный рот. Что касательно школы, то что ж, скажу тебе одну постыдную вещь: вчера я довел мать до слез, и просто не хотел расстраивать ее еще больше.

Ну что за черт его за язык тянет? Почему нельзя было просто сказать ебучее «спасибо» и захлопнуть варежку, как это сделал бы на его месте нормальный человек? Нет, надо было начать демонстрировать то, какой же он мудак. Надо было испортить замечательный момент. Он же в конце-концов, Рубен, мать его, Джукиба.

– Попробуй посмотреть на это с такой стороны: твой брат — бешеный психопат. Твои родители, судя по тому, что ты рассказывал, вообще плевать на тебя хотели. В школе тебе грозит травля, потому что уродец Стич учится с тобой вместе, и может превратить твою жизнь в ночной кошмар.

– Как жизнерадостно, – Рубен закатил глаза. Да, его жизнь дерьмо полнейшее, и что теперь?

– Любой другой на твоем месте уже бы в петлю полез. А ты нет. Ты здесь, живой и дышащий, сидишь и споришь со мной, хотя я прав. А все потому, что ты смелый. И поэтому я горжусь тобой.

Какое-то странное, но приятное ощущение распространилось в груди Рубена. Как будто ему в легкие напичкали тополиного пуха, а заодно как следует прогрели внутри. И хоть это чувство и пугало, он не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему резко захотелось крепко обнять друга, но если бы он это сделал, они бы попали в аварию. Поэтому он просто прижался головой к его плечу и сказал:

– Спасибо, биг Джи. Мне правда стало лучше.

* * *

Как ни странно, в школе никто не обращал на них внимания. Ганту и Рубен, как обычно, шли вместе, и не было слышно ни насмешек, ни издевательств. Другие дети даже не смотрели на них. Может, все забылось? Или никто не поверил в то, что они геи?

«Пидор»

Ярко-розовая надпись выделялась на шкафчике Рубена и он заметил ее, когда подошел к нему забрать учебники. То приятное чувство, которое он испытал в машине Ганту моментально улетучилось. Вместо него пришли досада, давящая боль в груди и ком в горле. Рубен замер и молча смотрел на надпись.

– Эм… Рубен, – Ганту помахал перед его лицом рукой, – ты чего?

– За что они так? – машинально прошептал Рубен, не отрывая глаз от надписи.

– Подумаешь, написали на шкафчике дразнилку. Это потом закрасят, не переживай.

Рубен вернулся в реальность, когда почувствовал пощечину. Это была Энджел.

– Ты что это себе позволяешь?! – заорал Ганту, когда Рубен схватился за щеку.

– Что я себе позволяю? – раздраженно выпалила Энджел, – а вы что себе позволяете? – теперь она смотрела только на Рубена, – что, думал что если будешь везде таскаться со своим дружком, то я испугаюсь? Будешь теперь его как сторожевую псину использовать?

– Слушай сюда, фифочка…

Но Энджел не слушала, и продолжала говорить:

– Я не осуждаю твои гомо-позывы, но какого черта ты натравил его на Стича?

Рубен молчал. Он не смог бы сейчас и двух слов связать. Ему было слишком плохо.

Это действительно Энджел? Энджел, которую он знал, была милой и доброй, она бы никогда его не ударила. Они хорошо ладили, даже несмотря на то, что Стич был против. И теперь она просто бьет Рубена по лицу, хотя ему и без того плохо.

– Давай-ка кое-что проясним, – вставил свое слово Ганту, пока Рубен молчал, – никто ни на кого не натравливал. Ни у кого нет никаких гомо-позывов. Этот урод Стич ни с того ни с сего придумал какую-то чепуху и избил Рубена со своими мудаками-друзьями просто так. Я просто хотел преподать твоему дружку урок хороших манер, и как ты помнишь, я не смог этого сделать. И последнее: не в моих правилась поднимать руку на девчонок, но если ты ударишь Рубена снова, ты пожалеешь о том, что на свет родилась. Я доступно выражаюсь?

Энджел окинула Рубена презрительным взглядом, от которого было еще больнее, чем от пощечины.

– Какой же ты все-таки жалкий, – с этими словами она ушла.

Самое ужасное то, что Энджел права. Он действительно жалкий. Даже с ней Рубен не может справиться и постоять за себя. Почему-то он начал вспоминать то, как она плакала в его плечо из-за Стича много раз. Было приятно ее утешать. Но больше этого не будет.

– Не слушай ты ее. Я слышал, она та еще мразь и сука, – Ганту развернул Рубена к себе и слегка наклонился так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. Его мощная рука погладила блондинистую макушку, – ничего не бойся. Я буду рядом.

После этих слов Ганту обнял Рубена к себе и пообещал, что все устаканится. Как же отчаянно хочется ему верить. Ганту продолжал еще что-то говорить, но Рубен не вникал в смысл слов, он просто прислушивался к приятному, успокаивающему низкому голосу и понимал, что в объятьях Энджел его сердце никогда так не билось. И никогда он не чувствовал себя с ней так пугающе хорошо.

Рубен не посмел обнять друга в ответ. Ему было страшно.


End file.
